


The Team Furnace

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team RWBY's heat goes out, Yang shares her bed, and aura, with her teammates for a few days. Her incredibly attractive teammates. Her incredibly attractive teammates who're apparently handsy cuddlers when they're asleep... At least Ruby's there to keep things PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Weiss snuggles in close on her left, Ruby relaxes in her arms, and Blake's breathing evens out to her right, Yang has a moment, however brief it may have been, when she thinks she can do this.

Maybe tonight won't be like the rest of the week.

Maybe she won't sit awake for hours until she passes out as the sun rises, finally tired enough to ignore... _everything_.

Maybe she'll actually be able to get some restful sleep.

Maybe she won't spend hours debating with herself whether to ask out Blake or Weiss.

Maybe they won't make the issue that much worse like they have been.

Then she feels Weiss shift, and her thoughts are filled with curses because of _course_ the heiress has to be a handsy cuddler every night, she can't give the frazzled blonde a break.

And, like every night she's slept there that week, Blake seems to take it as challenge, the sleeping faunus scooches in just a bit closer, pressing herself into the side of Yang's body as if her life depended on it.

Yang feels something devilishly soft pressing into her arm, and a small part of her wonders how much fuss Blake would put up if she asked her to wear a bra to bed tomorrow.

Weiss's hand _squeezes_ , and Yang bites her lip to keep from letting out any noise.

She's not sure what Weiss would do if she woke up and realized she'd been groping her butt while she slept, but she _is_ sure it won't be anything good.

Then again...

Yang groans, and tries to banish the fantasy from her mind. This is the worst possible time to start daydreaming about anything like that.

As if she's jealous, Blake presses in closer, her lips touching Yang's neck and Yang is suddenly having a very rough time keeping her thoughts clean.

Weiss squeezes again, and Yang lets out a whimper.

"Why me?"

/

It'd started out innocently enough.

Their heater had stopped working a month ago, and they'd been assured it would be fixed before cold weather settled in.

Of course, none of them were particularly surprised when a particularly strong cold front came rolling in, with their furnace still on the fritz.

Ruby, Yang knew, had never really had to handle the cold.

After all, whenever winter came, she'd always jumped into Yang's bed.

Even before her aura had fully manifested and she'd started pumping out heat like a furnace, Yang had always had an abnormally high body temperature, and Ruby had known that from a young age.

One of her earliest memories of her baby sister was a five year old stubbornly insisting to her that grimm were out and about, and it'd be safer for Yang if she had a 'really real huntress-in-training' around to protect her.

In her defense, she was _seven_ and Ruby had been spending a _lot_ of time watching mom train, it had seemed like a high-percentage move.

As the years went by, Ruby had stopped making the familiar excuses and started just asking Yang if she could bunk with her.

Yang, of course, had almost always said yes.

By the time she was twelve, Ruby had stopped asking, and Yang had gotten used to going asleep alone and waking up with Ruby's arms wrapped around her.

So on the first night that the temperature dropped below freezing, she wasn't that surprised to see Ruby waiting on her bed when she came back from her shower.

Weiss, on the other hand...

/

The heiress sent Ruby a wide-eyed look.

Ruby shrugged and began making herself comfortable under Yang's covers, blushing a bit. "I don't like the cold."

Weiss had just shaken her head and retired to her own bed, but Yang had seen (or, more likely, imagined) a flash of jealousy that had kept a smile on her face for hours.

/

That had been the last restful night's sleep Yang had gotten all week.

/

Yang stared at the two distinct lumps under her covers, ears straining to make out the whispered conversation they were having.

Blake gave her a sardonic wave, then pulled her covers up to her neck.

"Because the rest of us get cold too!" One of the lumps hissed, and Yang decided to put herself into this conversation.

"Guys?"

Ruby and Weiss' heads popped up, and Yang's breath caught in her throat.

Weiss' normally flawless hair was tussled, strands out of place and particular hairs sticking out at odd angles.

She'd never looked cuter.

"Yang! Weiss wants-ow!" She turned to glare at Weiss, who made no effort to remove the elbow she'd just driven into Ruby's side.

"Yang?" Weiss asked, allowing a hint of a quaver into her voice. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Yang's throat went dry, and a quiet snicker could be heard from Blake's bunk.

"Of course you can!" Yang managed after a few tense moments.

Weiss cracked a smile, and the sight warmed her heart enough to ignore the soft chuckling still coming from Blake's bed.

She climbed into bed and slipped under the covers.

Almost immediately, Ruby was resting her head on Yang's shoulder and cuddling, utterly relaxed.

Weiss was a completely different story. She was nearly a foot away, and even at that distance Yang could feel her shivering.

So, she did something she usually focused on avoiding, and invaded Weiss' personal space.

She slipped an arm around Weiss' waist and pulled her close, ignoring the surprised squeak.

Weiss' glare received a simple response. "You were cold."

Weiss' glower softened. "I don't want to... overstretch my welcome."

Yang rolled her eyes. "You're cold, Weiss. Make yourself comfortable, okay? You won't bother me."

Weiss moved slightly closer, draping an arm across Yang's midriff and resting her head on the unoccupied shoulder.

The tension slowly disappeared from her frame, and she moved slightly closer, practically burrowing into Yang's neck.

Yang ignored the warm feeling welling up in her at the sight. "Everyone comfortable?"

Ruby snored, and Weiss gave a miniscule nod.

Satisfied, Yang closed her eyes, intent on drifting off to sleep.

It evaded her for a few minutes, excitement at being so close to Weiss keeping her awake.

Which was only magnified when she heard Weiss' breathing shift.

For a brief moment, Yang had to hold back the urge to let out an undignified squeal.

Granted, she didn't care about being dignified, but waking her up might've ruined the moment.

Weiss was asleep, practically in her arms!

Sure, it was out of necessity, but still! She was obviously comfortable enough around her to fall asleep pretty quickly.

So Yang allowed herself a bit of excitement.

Which, surely explained why her muscles jumped when Weiss' hand moved to her abs.

She bit back a squeak, and waited. If Weiss was making a move...

But there was no further movement on her part, so Yang took the initiative. "Weiss?"

Weiss made no response, and the hand didn't move.

"You asleep?" Yang asked, raising her voice a bit.

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed, and she moved in a bit closer, her lips barely touching Yang's neck.

Yang tensed, and the hand moved upwards, the tips of pale fingers going under her shirt.

She was suddenly _very_ aware of how calloused Weiss' hand was.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but every time she'd feel herself drifting off, Weiss would move.

Always a slight movement, but always more than enough to remind her of where Weiss' hand was, and how soft her lips were.

It was nearly six before Yang finally fell asleep.

/

Despite the night she'd had, Yang had put in her best effort to appear to be her usual perky self all day, so as to not tip off Weiss or make her feel guilty for keeping her up.

She knew the heiress, after all. She'd convince herself that if Yang seemed tired, it was because she was to blame.

Of course, she'd be right, but Yang was sure it was a one time thing.

After all, Weiss definitely didn't seem like a handsy cuddler. All she had to do was make it through the day without seeming too tired, and she'd be able to have a peaceful night's sleep beside one of the girls she liked.

/

When Yang walked back into the room, the third thing she noticed was the mattresses on the floor.

In her defense, Weiss and Blake had gotten into one of their arguments again, so there were a few more prominent things to worry about.

The fact that they'd apparently started the argument in the middle of changing into their pajamas had next to nothing to do with Yang's distraction.

While Yang was numbly debating the advantages of Blake's lacy purple camisole compared to Weiss' sensible, if boring, white set, Ruby was getting tired of the argument.

"Enough!" She stomped her foot, and two sets of eyes turned to her, Yang's gaze still firmly centered at waist level. "Blake has a point, Weiss. We can all fit, and if she's cold then she has just as much of a right as we do. If you have that much of a problem with sleeping on the floor, there's more blankets now, so you can just bundle up. Okay?"

Weiss sniffed. "I just think she should ask Yang before she makes any assumptions. _I_ wouldn't be happy with someone assuming they could sleep with me without asking."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" She said, taking on an imitation of Weiss' accent.

Ruby tilted her head. "Wait, you didn't ask yesterday."

Weiss whirled on her, and Yang cut her off.

"What's going on?"

Words seemed to fail Weiss, and Blake was as silent as always, though the smirk she sent Yang gave her the feeling she'd known _exactly_ what Yang had been eying.

Thankfully, Ruby stepped forward. "Blake said she'd been feeling cold too, so we thought we should move a couple mattresses down and let everyone sleep together."

Yang nodded, inwardly squealing about having Blake and Weiss that close.

A beautiful girl she liked on each side, and-

Wait.

"How are we all supposed to fit? Only have the two sides, y'know..." She chuckled. "Which one of you wants to be on top?" She sent the two a salacious wink and a cocky grin.

"I'll do it." Ruby volunteered.

Yang went into a coughing fit, and Ruby continued on. "Weiss and Blake can each take a side, and I can sleep with my head on your chest like when we were younger so that they can have your shoulders." She smiled widely. "Everyone can be comfortable that way, right?"

Yang shrugged, Weiss nodded, and Blake just smiled one of her enigmatic smiles.

/

When Yang thinks back to that first night, she realizes exactly how naive she'd been.

The others had fallen asleep almost immediately, and Yang had realized that yes, Weiss could be a handsy cuddler every night.

Blake was just as bad, of course. Worse, almost, because of her more impressive figure. There was so much more to brush up against, or feel pressing into you.

The worst part, however was that the two seemed to have taken their petty arguments and competitive streaks into dreamland.

Except the only competition was 'Who can make Yang hornier?'

And they both played at the pro level.

And with Ruby sleeping on her chest, she couldn't even shift away from either of them without waking her up.

So Yang had another long night, only getting an hour or so of sleep before she had to wake up for the day.

Fortunately, she had Port first thing that day, and got an extra few hours of sleep while also getting to ignore his stories.

/

The next two days, on the other hand, she had Combat Training for her first class.

So now it was Friday, and if she could get through one more night, she'd be able to sleep for _hours._

She was looking forward to it.

/

Apparently whatever gods there were took some semblance of mercy on her, making her too tired to let her teammate's motions bother her as they normally would.

It was cruel mercy at the best, though, as that same exhaustion kept her from noticing when Weiss slipped her knee between Yang's own.

She was nearly asleep when Weiss happened to shift _just_ right, and her eyes flew open, a gasp escaping her.

She shot Weiss a glare, but she didn't seem to notice, instead burrowing her head into Yang's neck.

So she sighed and tried to go back to sleep, or at least the drowsy approximation she'd been working with.

/

A few hours passed, with naught but the occasional twitches of Weiss' hand or touches of Blake's lips to remind her that her teammates were assholes.

A part of her protested calling them assholes, as the situation wasn't really their fault, and they probably didn't even know they were doing it, but the rest of her was _fucking_ tired.

So, she nearly managed to fall asleep before three, which would be a first for the week.

And that's when Blake bit her.

/

The first nip almost hurt, and her eyes shot open once again, her groggy mind trying to figure out what to punch.

The next one is softer, and by some cruel turn of fate manages to hit one of her favorite spots.

She has to grit her teeth to keep from moaning aloud.

The shift does make Ruby poke her head up for a moment, but she falls back asleep almost immediately.

Weiss' hand squeezes her again, and she screws her eyes shut, intent on getting _some_ sleep.

/

The light filtering in through the window woke Ruby, and her hopping off the makeshift bed and stumbling into her dresser woke Yang.

The other two seemed perfectly content.

Infuriatingly enough, they'd both adjusted into more platonic positions overnight, Weiss' hand and knee having moved to more natural spots and Blake's head resting on Yang's shoulder instead of the crook of her neck.

Ruby mouthed 'Good morning' and something about breakfast, then sped out of the room.

Weiss shifted then, raising her head. "Wheredshgo?"

Yang blinked. "Breakfast, I think. You hungry?"

"Nthnks." Weiss muttered. "Need shower."

Yang rolled her eyes, used to the oddity that was Weiss before coffee. (Or before the whistle, as the case may be.)

Weiss' next move, however, surprised her.

She raised her head, still blinking the sleep away, and brushed her lips against Yang's.

Yang's eyes widened, but Weiss kept rising, standing and walking to her dresser.

She grabbed her clothes and headed for the door, coming to a halt in front of the door.

She whirled around, her own wide eyes meeting Yang's for a moment.

She blinked. "Yang? Did I..."

When Yang finally managed to nod she fled the room, shouting that she'd be back later over her shoulder.

Which left one.

Yang turned to Blake, a bit surprised she hadn't woken up yet.

It wasn't like Weiss had been taking much care to be quiet.

But no, Blake was still snoozing away, clearly at ease.

Which, Yang could admit, felt pretty nice.

The view, she noted, wasn't half bad either. Blake's yukata had evidently become slightly undone overnight, and there was _just_ enough space left open to offer Yang a glimpse most guys would die for.

A glimpse Blake would probably kill most guys for taking, come to think of it.

Blake moved, rising slightly and stretching.

Her eyes opened just in time to catch Yang's darting back up.

She grinned, and that scared Yang far more than a glare would have.

She casually trailed a hand up Yang's leg, then used it to open her yukata more, that grin never fading.

Violet met amber, and for a moment, Yang keeps her eyes trained on Blake's.

And then Blake nods, gesturing towards her chest, and Yang's eyes are drawn to the bare skin there.

Blake lets her ogle only for a moment, then closes the yukata, smirking. "I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep with you. These last few nights... I've gotten some of the best sleep since I was a child."

"You're welcome." Yang manages to say through lips that are suddenly far too dry.

Blake's smirk widens. "Oh, but I'm not done thanking you yet."

She leans in close, pressing their lips together. Yang is vaguely aware of Blake's mouth opening slightly, and then her tongue is pressing against her lips.

She opens her mouth, and Blake's tongue slips in. Yang can do little other than marvel at how amazing it feels to have Blake's lips on hers, and note the interesting taste, a mix of chocolate and some tangy fruit she couldn't put a name to.

Her hands start to roam Blake's body, but they're quickly grabbed and planted firmly on Blake's hips.

She moans into the kiss, and a part of her brain notes that Blake is straddling her. For a long moment, her thoughts are filled with nothing but Blake's taste, and her scent, and foremost in her mind, the feel of her lips.

Her lungs start to burn, and she whimpers, sincerely wishing the kiss didn't have to end.

She pulls back for air, and Blake smiles at her. "Sorry to cut your groping short, but I'm not _that_ grateful."

"R-right." Yang takes a few deep breaths, then tries to send Blake her usual cocky smile.

She doesn't quite manage it, but Blake does chuckle so she can assume she looked cute, at least. "Any more favors you need doing?"

Blake leaned forward and brushed her lips against Yang's forehead. "Warn me about your morning breath before I kiss you tomorrow."

She stood and gathered some clothes, making it halfway to the door before Yang thought to respond. "Tomorrow?"

Blake nodded on her way out of the door. "Tomorrow."

Yang blinked at the door she'd walked through for a moment, then raised a hand to her lips.

"Weiss, _and_ Blake..."

She let her head fall back onto the pillow, groaning.

This just complicated the issue of who to ask...

She groaned again ad rolled over, intent on getting some sleep.

Unfortunately, her brain had other plans, running through a list of possible pros and cons of asking either of them out.

She sighed.

"I just wanna sleep..."

**/Omake-A Justifiable Concern/**

_**So this one's a scene I had thought up while writing, and couldn't include, since if Ruby was there it'd deff complicate the kisses. So I had to have Ruby leave the room, unfortunately.** _

Yang's eyes followed the deliberate sway of Blake's hips as she left the room.

She finally managed to tear her eyes away as the door swung closed, turning them to her sister.

Who she'd tossed onto the other mattress as soon as Blake had leaned in...

Shit.

Still, despite everything, Ruby was still asleep.

She leaned over to check on her, and Ruby's eyes opened slightly.

She moved upwards, her lips parting slightly, and Yang leapt backwards, scrambling to her feet.

Ruby didn't notice, letting out a yawn and stretching.

Yang sighed in relief, and resolved to get some sleep.

It had to be messing with her mind if she honestly thought Ruby was gonna...

She chuckled inwardly and flopped onto the mattress, curling up in the blankets as Ruby went about her morning routines.


	2. Dreamscapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten thousand years…
> 
> And i come back with a dream chapter that takes place DURING the last one.
> 
> Sorry about that! Tho, i can promise it won't be a year wait this time.
> 
> Thank yall for stickin with me, and the fics. Love yall.

 

_White walls and disapproval close in on her from all sides, and Weiss wants to scream._

_Her whole life, this house, her home, had been a prison of expectations and anger and disappointment, and she'd thought she'd left it for Beacon ages ago, but here she was._

_She should have known she'd never have a_ _ **real**_ _home._

_Her father's shadow looms over her, venom and bile spouting from his lips, and she hunches inward and-_

/

Yang Xiao Long was, in Ruby's opinion, the sweetest and most caring person in the world.

She had an almost preternatural sense of when people were in any kind of distress…

And that didn't stop just because she was dozing. No matter how tired she was, or if it was really the only sleep she'd gotten all week, or anything else.

A heavily muscled arm loops around a pale waist, and pulls the heiress close...

/

_And the dream shifts._

_Pale, featureless walls bloom with pictures of her wife, her sisters-in-law, and more than a few of her and Winter._

_And the looming shadow turns into a blazing sun...that slowly peters out to show a huge blonde with an even bigger smile._

_Yang lifts her effortlessly, giving her a quick spin in the air, and brings her in for a big, tight hug, and Weiss is Happy._

" _Good day at work, honey?" She asks, smiling so wide it almost hurts, and Yang pulls her close for a long kiss, and pale hands start to wander over tanned muscle-_

_/_

Violet eyes shoot open, and Yang whimpers to herself.

Weiss squeezes again, and buries her faces a bit deeper into Yang's neck.

She breathes in, and smiles against her skin, and Yang feels herself returning it, despite herself.

/

_Blake falls to her knees, doing her best to staunch the bleeding with her hands, but she just_ _**can't,** _ _there's too many wounds and the blood is flowing and-_

_She retches, and falls forward, barely managing to catch herself before she hits the forest floor._

_The leaves surrounding her begin to glow and swirl, mixing together into a red and black clump with glowing eyes in it's mask, and she cries out as the sun disappears behind it._

/

Tears start to stain Yang's shirt, and even before she's fully conscious, she pulls Blake close, giving her a tight squeeze and pressing her lips to her forehead.

/

_And the sun bursts through the clouds, scattering the leaves and the darkness alike, and her wounds are gone, as is all the blood and the forest itself._

_She pushes herself up from the ground, and gasps, overcome with awe of her new surroundings._

_She's standing amongst the clouds, plains of fluffy white stretched out as far as the eye can see… and she's there._

_She's radiance, sunlight and warmth emanating from her, and for a moment, Blake wonders if she's died and gone to a heaven she'd never really believed in._

_And, she wonders if she'd care if she did._

_Because, standing in front of her, is_

_Her wife, a warm smile on her face and a hand on her hip, chuckling to herself as Blake closes the door behind her with a foot and_

_Their lips meet, Yang's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, and an almost overpowering heat enveloping her heart._

_She's just so… happy._

_She burrows into Yang's neck, smiling to herself… and a mischievous thought strikes her._

_She finds a spot she knows Yang loves and nips it._

/

Yang gasps aloud, her back arching and heat rushing through her body at the sudden pain.

Blake's teeth, sharper than she'd ever imagined, drag along her skin, and she forces herself to think unsexy thoughts.

A combination of mental images of Neptune and Professor Port manages to calm her raging hormones, and she shoots the snoozing faunus a quick glare before settling in to try and find sleep once more.

/

Ruby hops to her feet, and immediately stumbles into a dresser, and Weiss' brows twitch.

Her sister-in-law had never really grown out of that teenage clumsiness

' _wait, that wasn't right why was she'_

but she and Yang had always loved her nonetheless. Speaking of…

Yang was obviously awake, but didn't seem to be moving much… which was a problem, she _knew_ Weiss couldn't get moving without a shower.

Though, that could be what Ruby was rushing off to do… best to ask Yang

' _Wait why was she in the bed with why are we on the ground'_

"Wheredshgo" She managed.

Close enough.

"Breakfast, I think. You hungry?"

"No thanks. Need to shower." Weiss mumbled, pressing herself up from the bed

' _Wait don't'_

and

' _Waitwaitwait'_

brushed her lips against her wife's, then hopped to her feet and stumbled over to her dresser to pull out clothes.

She wasn't sure when they'd rearranged, but-

' _fuck'_

She stopped a few feet from the door, and whirled around to face her- to face Yang.

Obviously still seventeen Yang.

Very visibly blushing Yang, laying on a mattress on the floor of their room at Beacon.

"Yang?" She managed. "Did I…"

Yang nodded, and Weiss bolted.

"I'll be back later!" She shouted as she shut the door behind her.

/

Blake woke with a start from her own dream, and grumbled inwardly.

It'd been a good dream, if a bit… floaty.

She sneaks a glance up at Yang, and catches her staring.

She's taken aback, for a moment… but then she grins, and decides to get in a little teasing.

So, she drags her hand up Yang's leg, delighting at the little shivers it produces… and opens her yukata a bit, deciding to give Yang a good view.

She closes it after a long moment, clears her throat, and speaks.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep with you. These last few nights... I've gotten some of the best sleep since I was a child."

"You're welcome." Yang says, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Oh, but I'm not done thanking you yet." Blake replies, and leans in close.

Their lips touch, and Blake is soaring, flying through the air and the clouds all the same.

She feels Yang's hands start to wander and firmly plants them on her hips as she adjusts her position, straddling Yang.

After a long, amazing moment, Yang pulls away to breathe, and Blake shoots her an apologetic smile. "Sorry to cut your groping short, but I'm not that grateful."

"R-right." Yang says, gasping, and sends her a pained smile.

Blake can't help but chuckle.

"Any more favors you need doing?" Yang asked, once she'd stopped gasping.

Blake chuckled inwardly and leaned forward to kiss Yang's forehead… and hide her blush for her next line. "Warn me about your morning breath before I kiss you tomorrow?"

She hurried to her feet and started gathering clothes for a quick shower before breakfast, and was halfway to the door when Yang spoke up.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, a little quaver in her voice, and Blake nodded as she opened the door.

"Tomorrow."

She shut the door behind her… and did a little victory dance.

It was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, as the general FFN consensus is that it needs another chap. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know your opinions/ideas about a possible chapter 2.


End file.
